Purity
Armored Scavenger's character. Description Purity is a dragon of an unknown tribe. Her goal is to keep Pyrrhia pure. She has no knowledge of what tribe she belongs to or if she even is from a normal tribe. Appearance Purity looks different from every other tribe in Pyrrhia. She has a very unique set of scales that act like a prism, changing color upon contact with light. If there is no light then her scales are a very light grey color and her underbelly is a light sky blue. Purity's eyes are light blue. However, her eyes seem to sparkle different colors frequently. She is very beautiful. Her horns are sharp and appear to be made out of glass, however they are sturdy and not fragile. She is the size of a normal adult dragon, her body being perfectly healthy and well-fed. She is very quick and she can fly very fast despite not having strong wings like the SkyWings. Her tail is of normal size and length, and it too is covered in prism-like scales. Purity's teeth are entirely clean and are white. She does not eat meat of any kind and she eats plants only when she needs to. She gets almost all of her energy from the sun (like a RainWing) and also from fresh air and water. Her scent is very pleasant and smells like cool forest air. Abilities Strengths * Purity is a very healthy creature in Pyrrhia. As long as she is in a healthy environment, she herself is healthy. * Purity can tame many animals and can talk dragons down from doing bad things. * Purity is very intelligent. * Purity can purify many bad things as well as help an ecosystem from dying out. * Purity can recover from most injuries as long as gets somewhere that is not harmful. * For a short while, she can make an evil being become a good one by temporarily altering their mind and intentions. When the effect is over, however, the being will return to their former state. This does not work with overly evil beings though. * Purity can communicate to all creatures in the world. She can tell what is wrong with every living thing and can find a cure for most problems. * Her lifespan is very long. * She can breathe out a mist to defend herself. The mist can stun its victim temporarily. It is an icy mist that burns to the touch. Weaknesses * She does not make contact with any dragons. She lives in hiding all the time. * Her gentle nature greatly makes her conscience heavy when she harms something which is why she keeps herself from harming anyone. She does not hunt or eat meat. * If she comes in contact with an unhealthy environment she becomes very ill. Her powers and abilities weaken in those environments. * She is a dragon, meaning she has many of the same weaknesses as most other dragons. * No one knows of her existence. From an early age she was taught to stay away from dragons and work in the shadows. Alone, she has had little interaction with dragons. Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters